


Deuteronomium

by Commander_Owl



Series: O Święci Patroni... [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut, Violence, Zombie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	1. Ja Śpię, Lecz Serce Me Czuwa

Nie było na tym świecie nic piękniejszego nad poranki w Steelport. Słoneczko łagodnie prześwitywało przez gałęzie cicho szumiących drzew, ptaszki wesolutko ćwierkały, a na zewnątrz można było usłyszeć ciche śmiechy zadowolonych ze swojego życia mieszkańców. Mruczący sobie pod nosem skoczną melodię Szef skończył wiązać krawat, przeciągnął się rozkosznie i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, ciesząc się tym jakże błogim spokojem. To właśnie w takie chwile jak ta uświadamiał sobie, że życie jednak naprawdę potrafi być nieskończenie piękne…

– Kochanie! – Usłyszał z dołu wołanie Kowboja: – Jedzonko gotowe!

– Już idę, najdroższy! – zawołał, wychodząc z sypialni. – Nie zaczynaj beze mnie!

Raźnym krokiem przemaszerował przez udekorowany pamiątkowymi zdjęciami korytarz i zjechał po poręczy schodów na parter, starając się tam naturalnie dotrzeć w jednym kawałku. Ileż by to było ambarasu, gdyby nabił sobie po drodze guza! Nigdy nie lubił martwić swego najdroższego męża, zwłaszcza z tak błahych powodów, dlatego musiał naprawdę na siebie uważać.

– Witaj, skarbie. – Rudy uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok i zgasił palnik pod patelnią: – Zrobiłem twoje ulubione śniadanie.

– Pachnie pysznościowo! – Z pomrukiem zadowolenia pocałował ukochanego w policzek, po czym zasiadł do stołu: – Już pałaszuję.

– Och, byłbym zapomniał! – Jego lepsza połowa wróciła do pichcenia czegoś: – Pan King z naprzeciwka wyjeżdża na parę tygodni z miasta i pytał, czy byłbyś tak miły i odbierał jego pocztę?

– Ależ oczywiście! – Sięgnął po syrop klonowy i masło: – Wpadnę do niego po lunchu, żeby mu powiedzieć.

– A, twój przyjaciel Pierce dzwonił. Na pewno znowu wymyślił jakiś sposób na wzbogacenie się. Ach ten Pierce! Co za oryginał. Wpadł też jakiś Dex, ale kazałem mu sobie iść, bo go nie znam. – Kowboj wyjrzał przez okno wychodzące na ścieżkę przed ich domkiem: – Wydaje mi się, że Timmy już dostarczył gazetę. Mógłbyś ją przynieść, kochanie?

– Ależ oczywiście, słońce. – Poderwał się od stołu i ruszył w stronę drzwi, obowiązkowo zgarniając po drodze całusa od swojej lepszej połowy.

Ach! Nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż poranne promienie słońca na twarzy i lekki wietrzyk we włosach. Steelport zaiste było prawdziwym rajem na ziemi i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nic, co mogłoby być od niego lepszego. Bo czyż można chcieć czegoś więcej niż maleńki domek na przedmieściach dzielony ze swym najwspanialszym na świcie mężem? Cóż, jemu na pewno nic nie przychodziło do głowy.

– Uszanowanko! – powitał go jadący na rowerze Angel.

– Ależ witam, witam! – Pomachał mu, po czym schylił się po gazetę.

Z pewnym roztargnieniem zerknął na pierwszą stronę, ciekaw, co też takiego mogło się na tym pięknym świecie wydarzyć i mocno się zdziwił, widząc, że zamiast grubego pliku pachnących farbą drukarską stron, trzyma w ręku tylko pojedynczą kartkę. Z pewnym zaciekaniem obrócił ją, zastanawiając się, cóż to za niecodzienny dowcip i aż go wmurowało w ziemię, gdy ujrzał nabazgrane tam koślawymi literami zdanie:

_**Jak mogłeś pozwolić by Johnny umarł?** _

– Doktorze, budzi się! – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami obcy głos jakiejś lekko spanikowanej kobiety: – Trzeba wezwać strażników.

Powoli obrócił się, mając nadzieję zobaczyć tajemniczą nieznajomą, jednak nie ujrzał nikogo. Co gorsza, zniknął gdzieś również jego dom oraz reszta osiedla, zaś w ich miejscu ziała dziwna, lekko pulsująca czerń.

– Co się…?

Nim skończył pytanie, poczuł jak nagły, niezwykle bolesny skurcz zgina całe jego ciało, a on sam pada bezwładnie na ziemię. Gdy po dłuższej chwili ponownie udało mu się otworzyć oczy, znajdował się w dość niecodziennym miejscu – po jego prawej i lewej stronie znajdowały się zielone parawany podobne do tych, które widywał w szpitalach, zaś nad nim wisiała lekko mrugająca jarzeniówka, która z trudem oświetlała sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn w mundurach więziennych strażników oraz jedną pielęgniarkę w różowawym fartuchu.

– Wygląda nieźle jak na kogoś, kto spał tyle czasu. – Jeden z wartowników zmarszczył nos i lekko się nad nim pochylił: – Ile to już lat?

– Przeszło pół wieku – odparła siostra, notując coś w swoich papierach.

– Co?! – wychrypiał Boss. – CO?!

Gwałtownie podniósł rękę, żeby udusić tych fajansiarzy, jednak aż zamarł na widok swojej kończyny. Dawniej umięśnione, pokryte tatuażami ramię teraz było o wiele cieńsze i bledsze niż dawnej, sprężysta skóra stała się obwisła i spływała smętnie po grubych wałach biegnących pod jej powierzchnią żył. Ciemne plamy upstrzyły jego dłoń i przedramię zaś pożółkłe paznokcie rozwarstwiały się na samych końcach, upodabniając jego palce do szponów drapieżnego ptaka.

– Co to… – Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakiegokolwiek ratunku, jednak chyba nikogo poza nim i tą trójką nie było w pokoju: – Kowboj!

– Kogo on woła? – Zdziwił się jeden ze klawiszy, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.

– Mojego męża! – warknął, starając się zsunąć z łóżka, jednak drugi strażnik przytrzymał go w miejscu. – Puszczaj mnie!

– Proszę pana, pan nie ma męża. – Pielęgniarka delikatnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu: – O kimkolwiek pan mówi, tylko się panu przyśnił.

– … Nie. – Nie, to nie mogła być prawda: – Nie, nie, nie… Nienienienienie… KOWBOJ!

– Jestem tutaj.

Ponownie otworzył oczy. Ponownie otaczały go ciemności, jednak tym razem nie wynikały one z absolutnego braku wszelkiego istnienia. W nocnym, chłodnym półmroku nocy dostrzegał dookoła siebie zarysy mebli, ścian, zasłon i innych gratów, ale były one zupełnie inne od tych, które zapamiętał z idyllicznego domku oraz więziennego szpitala. On sam również dalej istniał, jednak tym razem na całe szczęście rozpoznawał osobę, która się nad nim pochylała – nawet bez zapalonych lamp był w stanie rozpoznać te piękne, zielone oczy, których spojrzenie bez najmniejszego trudu przeszywało jego jestestwo na wylot, sprawiając, że jego dusza wreszcie była w stanie zakotwiczyć w otaczającym ich świecie i zacząć go o wiele wyraźniej odbierać.

– Kowboj… – Jego głos się dziwnie załamał pod naporem strachu oraz powoli nadchodzącej ulgi: – Kowboj…

To była jawa. Ani tamten perfekcyjny sen, ani przerażający koszmar nie były prawdziwe – to zaledwie obrazy powstałe na dnie jego zmęczonego umysłu, który raz na jakiś czas musiał się katować tymi wątpliwościami. Tak długo jak w nich trwał, był głęboko przeświadczony o ich prawdziwości, niezależnie od tego, czy w swym miłosierdziu pozwalały mu na spotkanie miłości jego życia, czy też pozbawiały go prawa do podobnego szczęścia. Jednak kiedy wreszcie się budził, _wiedział_ , że tamte inne światy były tylko snami. To ten mężczyzna był prawdziwy, to jego dotyk, uśmiech, spojrzenie oraz ciepło były rzeczywiste.

_Ale czy na pewno…?_

– Jestem tutaj. – Rudowłosy gangster mocniej go do siebie przytulił, gorącym pocałunkiem znacząc mu rozpalone czoło: – Jestem.

Być może nie miał postaw mu wierzyć, ale i tak to czynił. Istniała pewna szansa, że tak naprawdę nigdy się nie obudził ze śpiączki i mu się to wszystko tylko śni, ale jeśli miał już przyjmować coś na wiarę, wolał słowa tego człowieka od swoich wątpliwości. Być może w ten sposób tylko się oszukiwał, tonąc w kolejnej imaginacji, ale zawsze było to lepsze niż chaos i przerażenie, które tak uparcie usiłowały go rozszarpać na strzępy i pochłonąć.

† † †

Mimo wieloletniej i nawet błyskotliwej kariery najemnika, Kowboj tak naprawdę bardzo rzadko pałał szczerą, niczym nie skrępowaną żądzą mordu. Z jego punktu widzenia zabijanie zawsze było wyłącznie czystym biznesem, w związku z czym przy żadnym kontrakcie nie rozważał aspektów moralnych czy emocjonalnych całego przedsięwzięcia. Postrzegał je zwykle jako wymianę – jemu dawano pieniądze, zaś on w zamian dostarczał pocisk, którego miejscem docelowym zwykle było wnętrze czyjejś czaszki. Tylko tyle. Zero wyrzutów sumienia, wątpliwości, czy rozważań, jedynie chłodne opanowanie człowieka, któremu pozbawienie kogoś życia przychodziło z taką samą łatwością, co oddychanie. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy zlany zimnym potem Szef się budził w środku nocy z bezgranicznym przerażeniem odmalowanym na swej wytatuowanej twarzy oraz bezgranicznym obłędem w oczach, jedyne, czego Major tak naprawdę pragnął, to zabić skurwysyna, który za to wszystko odpowiadał.

Po raz kolejny.

_Tylko niebo zapłakało nad Juliusem Littlem. Ani stojący nad coraz bardziej bezwładnym ciałem Boss, ani już tym bardziej towarzyszący mu w milczeniu zastępca nie żałowali tego człowieka w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu. Owszem, nieszczęśnik chciał naprawdę dobrze – oczyszczenie Saints Row oraz całego miasta z tych szumowin było zaiste szczytnym celem, jednak obrana przezeń metoda z samego swego założenia była błędna. Nie można zwalczyć bestii, spuszczając na nią z łańcucha inną, to się nigdy nie udawało. W takich wypadkach walka zawsze stawała się coraz bardziej i bardziej brutalna, zaś zwycięska strona stawała się jeszcze gorszym potworem niż ten, którego usiłowało się zgładzić. Bo tym właśnie dla Juliusa był Kierownik – półdzikim brytanem, który miał zagryźć Los Carnales, Vice Kings i Westside Rollerz, monstrum, którego okrucieństwo oraz zajadłość odpowiadały tym, jakie reprezentowały jego przyszłe ofiary. Gdy jednak wojna się skończyła, okazało się, że raz oswobodzona abominacja nie ma ochoty ponownie dać sobie założyć obroży oraz posłusznie wrócić do wyznaczonej jej klatki, co niespecjalnie się Little'owi spodobało. Gdy zorientował się, jak ogromny błąd popełnił werbując go, założyciel Świętych popełnił kolejny i zamiast odesłać Szefa w niebyt, jedynie zahartował jego wolę. Tak, to prawda, z płomieni i popiołu podniósł się nie człowiek, a szaleniec o umyśle przypominającym roztrzaskane zwierciadło, jednak teraz był on o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny niż onegdaj – człowiek, którego pozbawi się wszystkiego, nie ma już nic do stracenia. Boss działał niczym wściekły pies, który gryzł, kąsał i mordował niczym ucieleśnienie furii, jakiej spora część była zogniskowana na osobie, która stała się przyczyną jego obłędu. Julius nie miał prawa przeżyć spotkania z nim, bowiem nawet jeśli Kierownik by go nie rozszarpał na strzępy, bez wątpienia uczyniłby to Major._

_Nabuzowany wściekłością gangster jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciało swego dawnego patrona i przyjaciela, po czym wreszcie schował broń i obrócił się ku swemu towarzyszowi. Mimo szczerych nadziei Rudego, nie ujrzał on w tych nieskończenie pięknych oczach ulgi czy spokoju, jedynie dojmujące zmęczenie. Niestety, wbrew pozorom zemsta rzadko dawała to, czego się od niej oczekiwało. Nawet jeśli następował ten tak upragniony moment przepełniony tryumfem i satysfakcją, wyparowywał on dosłownie w mgnieniu oka, nieuchronnie pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę oraz gorycz. Tak stało się również i tym razem, niestety – to, co miało być zapłatą za przejście przez wszystkie kręgi piekielne, nie dało zwichrowanej duszy Szefa żadnego ukojenia._

– _On nie żyje. – Ból niemalże wysycał to ciche stwierdzenie: – Prawda?_

– _Tak._

– _I to się stało naprawdę? – Boss popatrzył na niego błagalnie: – Już jestem wolny?_

_Bardzo chciał powiedzieć coś, co utwierdziłoby ich umiłowanego wodza w przekonaniu, że od tej chwili już wszystko będzie dobrze, a on sam uwolni się od dręczących go wątpliwości i koszmarów. Że już zawsze będzie miał pewność, iż to, co przeżywa, jest w stu procentach realne i w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie jest wymysłem jego otumanionej zaburzeniami świadomości duszy. Niestety, na nieszczęście ich obu, Kowboj kochał go za bardzo, by móc go okłamać._

– _Obawiam się, że nigdy się od tego nie uwolnisz. – Objął go łagodnie ramieniem, tuląc go tym samym do swej piersi i przynajmniej spróbował zignorować gorące łzy rozpływające się w zimnych kroplach deszczu._

Owe słowa okazały się być prorocze, niestety. Raz na jakiś czas, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się starał, by to tego mimo wszystko nie dopuścić, Kierownik budził się w środku naprężony jak mająca się zerwać struna, z rozdzierającym okrzykiem na ustach oraz wzrokiem, który potrafiłby poruszyć nawet nieczułe kamienie. Wciąż śnił, że wszystko, co miało miejsce po wypadku na łodzi, było tylko ułudą, zaś on sam dalej jest pogrążony w śpiączce, z której nigdy się już nie wybudzi. Każdy taki wypadek dosłownie łamał Majorowi serce, jednak nic nie mógł na to wszystko poradzić – nie było na tym świecie żadnej cudownej metody, która byłaby zdolna uleczyć tak okaleczony umysł. Tylko czas, cierpliwość oraz miłość mogły dokonać tej sztuki.

A przynajmniej taką pozostawało mieć nadzieję.

 


	2. Stilwater Blues

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by nie były pokręcone jego ostatnie wizje senne, musiał przyznać, że pewien ich aspekt dość głęboko zapadł mu w pamięć. Tuż po zbudzeniu się z koszmaru nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, był bowiem zbyt przerażony, by nad czymkolwiek się zastanawiać, jednak rano, kiedy już udało mu się ze wszystkiego mniej-więcej otrząsnąć, jedna myśl uderzyła go niczym rozpędzony pociąg, zmuszając go do dogłębnego jej przeanalizowania. Wprawdzie otoczenie rodem z sitcomu datowanego na połowę minionego stulecia zdecydowanie nie pasowało do jego o mocno wybuchowego temperamentu, jednak świadomość, że on i Kowboj są małżeństwem była… Naturalna. Nigdy z niczym nie czuł się tak dobrze jak z tą jedną rzeczą i, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest ona prawdą, zrobiło mu się dziwnie smutno, jakby zostało mu odebrane coś naprawdę ważnego. Nie chodziło o to, że obrączki, papierki czy inne tego typu duperszmity w jakikolwiek sposób by zmieniły to, kim już dla siebie byli, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nagle zapragnął, by między nimi powstała również i taka więź. Może i faktycznie zaczął się powoli zmieniać w stetryczałą pierdołę, która zapomina o byciu prawdziwym gangsterem, jednak nikt nie powinien mieć mu tego za złe – nawet największy zabijaka z nich wszystkich, czyli niezrównany Johnny Gat w domciu był prawdziwym pantoflarzem i jeśli Aisha kazała mu usunąć krew z dywanu, to posłusznie chwytał się za mopa, żeby spełnić jej życzenie. Jeśli coś takiego jest możliwe, to dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby mieć mu za złe chęć zostania czyimś małżonkiem? Zresztą, srać na zdanie innych – skoro on tego chciał, znaczy, że było to ze wszech miar słuszne i nic poza tym się nie liczyło. Tylko jak powinien się do tego przedsięwzięcia zabrać? Nie miał pojęcia. Ale w końcu nie po to miał przyjaciół, by się ze wszystkimi szarpać samodzielnie. A jeśli ktoś w tej ekipie mia jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat związków, to była to na pewno Shaundi – praktyką prywatną oraz doświadczeniem związanym z prowadzeniem telewizyjnego programu randkowego mogłaby obdzielić parę osób. Dlatego też, niewiele myśląc, wykradł się z sypialni i złapał za słuchawkę, korzystając z faktu, że jego ukochany jeszcze śpi.

– Cześć, stokroteczko. Co tam?

– _Nie uważasz, że dorwanie Millera było aż za łatwe?_

Szef ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami, jakimś sposobem powstrzymując się przed rwaniem włosów z głowy. Raz jeden jedyny dzwonił do niej w sprawie _stricte_ prywatnej, a ona koniecznie chciała gadać o robocie. Jak pech, to pech.

– Według ciebie to było „łatwe”?

– _Tak tylko mówię_ – prychnęła. – _Po prostu wyszedłeś z tego w jednym kawałku._

– … Jesteś pewna, że nie chodzi ci o Kinzie?

– _Co?_ – zdziwiła się. – _A dlaczego miałoby?_

– Wiesz, to żadna tajemnica, że jej nie lubisz. – Nagle po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał dziwny hałas a po nim czyjeś kroki, krzyki i huk wystrzału: – Shaundi? Shaundi, jesteś tam?

– _Puśćcie mnie!_ – Pani Porucznik wyraźnie toczyła z kimś zażartą walkę, jednak najwyraźniej w świecie przegrywała.

– Cholera! – Aż wstał z kanapy: – Shaundi!

† † †

Z głębokim westchnieniem Kowboj przewrócił się z boku na bok i, konstatując że jego ukochanego nie ma w łóżku, na nowo wtulił nos w poduszkę. Wprawdzie nie należał do osób, które zbyt łatwo się załamywały, ale powoli nawet on dojrzewał do mało optymistycznego stwierdzenia, że mimo jego wszelkich starań sytuacja nie jest dobra. Niby z zawodowego punktu widzenia wszystko szło jak po maśle, w końcu zostali im na warsztacie już tylko Luchadorzy oraz STAG, jednak w kwestiach prywatnych powoli wchodził w stadium niekwestionowanej katastrofy – w ciągu minionych dwóch tygodni próbował się oświadczyć Szefowi przynajmniej dwanaście razy, jednak za każdym razem ktoś dosłownie w ostatniej chwili mu wchodził w paradę. Zaczynał odnosić niejasne wrażenie, że [tu wstaw nazwę obowiązującej siły wyższej] zwyczajnie nie chce, by się zaręczyli i w taki oto właśnie sposób daje mu to do zrozumienia, choć nie pojmował, skąd się brał aż tak czynny opór. Ten jeden, jedyny raz w swoim zaplutym życiu _naprawdę_ chciał zrobić coś tak, jak należy, zgodnie z obyczajem i tradycjami. Po latach buntu, tułaczki, niepewnego życia najemnika z własnej, niczym nie przymuszonej woli pragnął z całego serca załatwić sprawę tak, jak się to zwykło czynić, ale nie! Los zwyczajnie się na niego uwziął i postanowi mu utrudniać życie bardziej, niż było to wymagane. Nie oznaczało to naturalnie, że zamierzał się poddać, wręcz przeciwnie – każda kolejna zakończona niepowodzeniem próba coraz mocniej utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że oświadczenie się Bossowi jest najwspanialszym i jedynym sensownym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł. Po prostu ma chwilowe problemy z jego realizacją, ale to minie. Choćby miał zdechnąć, a dopnie swego!

– Porwali Shaundi – oświadczył Kierownik, jak burza wpadając do sypialni.

– Znowu? – Rudy podniósł lekko głowę i obrzucił go półprzytomnym spojrzeniem: – Który to już raz? Trzeci?

– A ktoś to w ogóle liczy? – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wzruszył ramionami: – Ale spokojnie, mam plan. W dodatku durny dosyć, więc ci się spodoba.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

 


	3. My Name Is Cyrus Temple

– To naprawdę gówniany plan – stwierdził z przekonaniem Washington, zasiadłszy w skradzionym właśnie pionowzlocie. – I wszyscy za to bekniemy.

– _Ty_ marudzisz? – Major westchnął ciężko zza sterów, ostrożnie podnosząc maszynę: – Ja mam właśnie ochotę przelecieć Cyrusa Temple'a. _To_ jest dopiero powód do narzekań.

No dobrze, może i przebranie się (jeśli można tak określić zrobienie sobie operacji plastycznej) za dowódcę STAG-u celem uratowania ich ulubionej koleżanki z niewoli na okręcie wojennym nie było najbezpieczniejszym pomysłem na świecie, ale przecież byli cholernymi gangsterami! Nikt z nich tak naprawdę nie liczył na spokojną starość oraz zaciszny domek, w którym osiądą po przejściu na emeryturę (takie rzeczy to tylko w snach i sitcomach). Ryzyko i niebezpieczeństwo były ich chlebem powszednim, więc nawet tak ryzykowna strategia nie powinna stanowić dla nich powodu do zaskoczenia. Niezależnie od narzekań Porucznika, Święci zawsze byli mistrzami w przekuwaniu pozornie beznadziejnych taktyk w niezwykle błyskotliwe posunięcia. Poza tym, co takiego mogło się stać? Szanse na przedwczesną demaskację były zerowe, nie z tą twarzą, zabłądzić też im się raczej nie uda, więc jedyną katastrofą, jaka mogła na nich spaść, była eksplozja lotniskowca. Ale kto byłby na tyle porąbany, żeby wysadzić „Termopile” w powietrze?

Odpowiedź brzmiała: oni.

Nie kto inny, jak tylko oni we własnych osobach doszli do jakże genialnego wniosku, że skoro już załatwili swoje sprawy, równie dobrze mogą posłać ten przeklęty statek na dno, niech Neptun ma się z czego cieszyć. W końcu jak wychodzić, to z hukiem, czyż nie?

– Muszę przyznać, że twoje akcje ratunkowe robią się coraz ciekawsze. – Świeżo oswobodzona Shaundi z dziwnym uśmiechem patrzyła na jednostkę jeszcze godzinę temu pływającą: – Następnym razem rozwalisz całe miasto.

– Wolałbym, i myślę, że wszyscy się tu ze mną zgodzą, żeby nie było następnego razu. – Pierce przyjrzał się jej z nieumiejętnie skrywaną troską.

Dawna hippiska obróciła się ku niemu z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, jednak chwilę potem uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poklepała go po ramieniu. Może i ta parka potrafiła się strasznie nie dogadywać oraz dokuczać sobie nawzajem jak pięcioletnie dzieci, jeśli jednak ktokolwiek wątpił w ich niemalże bratersko-siostrzaną więź, powinien poważnie zastanowić się nad sobą i swoimi wyborami życiowymi. Ci dwoje naprawdę było dla siebie jak rodzina, co było doskonale widoczne w takich chwilach jak ta, kiedy potrzebowali siebie nawzajem bardziej, niż oboje mieli to odwagę powiedzieć.

 


	4. Air Steelport

Była pewna prosta, niemalże prymitywna przyjemność w siedzeniu na kanapie rozpartym niczym niezwyciężony król barbarzyńców, popijaniu szkockiej na kamykach oraz patrzeniu na wijącego się z gracją przy podświetlonej na fioletowo rurze Szefa. Z jednej strony, nigdy nie ulegał wątpliwości fakt, iż ich umiłowany wódz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z walorów estetycznych swej fizycznej powłoki, z drugiej zaś, na co dzień nie czynił z tej wiedzy żadnego użytku. Dopiero kiedy jego wzrok padał na Kowboja, sukinkot nagle przypominał sobie o swym powabie oraz, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze (albo najlepsze), zaczynał go aktywnie wykorzystywać. W takich razach każdy jego ruch, gest, a nawet spojrzenie dosłownie krzyczały „weź mnie”, a że dawny ochroniarz lubił wykonywać tego typu polecenia, cóż… Efekt był do przewidzenia. Tym niemniej teraz, niezależnie od tego, jaku kuszący by nie był malujący się przed nim widok, rudowłosy gangster twardo trzymał ręce przy sobie. Owe pokazy tańca egzotycznego stanowiły dla nich swego rodzaju grę, w której zwyciężał ten, który dłużej był w stanie wytrzymać nie dotykając drugiego.

Major zwykle przegrywał.

Nie chodziło o braki w zakresie silnej woli – tej potrafił mieć zdecydowanie aż za dużo – jednak zwyczajnie nie potrafił się na Bossa nie rzucić, kiedy miał ku temu stosowną okazję. Potrafił sobie odmówić wszystkiego, pewnie nawet nie przyjąłby szklanki wody po tygodniu spędzonym na pustyni, gdyby tak sobie postanowił, ale to ciało było jego piętą achillesową, kryptonitem czy czym tam jeszcze. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał kontrolować swego popędu, w końcu ulegał osłabiającym jego samokontrolę mrocznym podszeptom i składał broń, pozwalając im obu zrobić to, na co najbardziej mieli ochotę. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że kiedykolwiek poddał się bez walki, co to, to nie – w końcu cóż było zabawnego w natychmiastowej oraz bezwarunkowej kapitulacji? Owszem, miał ochotę jak najszybciej położyć na swym zwierzchniku łapy, jednak też należało przyznać, że możliwość obserwowania go w tańcu była jednym z najprzyjemniejszych doznań wizualnych, jakie potrafił sobie w ogóle wyobrazić. To zaskakujące, że ktoś obdarzony wyczuciem oraz subtelnością przeciętnego kombajnu potrafił w tak wyrafinowany oraz pełen gracji sposób grać na czyimś pożądaniu, jednak nie zamierzał zastanawiać się nad sensem tego zjawiska. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał poświęcić całą swą uwagę coraz bardziej rozebranemu Przywódcy Świętych, który po raz kolejny udowadniał, że jego ciało nie zna ograniczeń w zakresie giętkości.

Przynajmniej do chwili, w której zadzwoniła jego komórka.

– Tak? – Zaryzykował powitanie, przełączając telefon na tryb głośnomówiący.

– _Wiesz, czym jest klucz ptaków?_ – Kensington jak zwykle musiała zadać najmniej sensowne pytanie w najmniej odpowiedniej ku temu okazji.

– Em… – Na chwilę obecną słowo „ptak” miało dlań tylko mocno erotyczne konotacje: – Stadem… Ptaków?

_Nie wyobrażaj sobie tego, nie wyobrażaj sobie tego…_

– _To konwój samolotów towarzyszących samolotowi transportowemu STAG-u_ – wyjaśniła z pewnym niesmakiem w głosie.

– Następnym razem zacznij od _takiego_ wytłumaczenia. – Przełknął ślinę, starając się jednocześnie doprowadzić do jak najszybszego zakończenia tej konwersacji oraz nie przegapić żadnego z wygibasów swego ukochanego.

– _Wedle danych kontroli lotu mają wkrótce wejść w przestrzeń powietrzną Steeloprt._ – Dawna agentka FBI albo nie zauważyła jego mocno drżącego tonu głosu, albo dobrze udawała, że nie zwróciła na ten detal uwagi: – _Pewnie mają dostarczyć zaopatrzenie._

– Nie sądzę, byśmy dali radę ich dorwać zanim wylądują. – Kobieto, odczep się wreszcie! – Będziemy musieli ich załatwić na ziemi…

– _Viola powiedziała, że możecie użyć odrzutowca Syndykatu, jeśli chcecie._

– To otwiera przed nami nowe możliwości. – Kierownik wreszcie postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy, jednak nie w taki sposób, w jaki rudowłosy gangster by sobie tego życzył.

– _Mam wam wysłać ich współrzędne?_

– Nie. – Szef zeskoczył wreszcie z rury i podszedł do mierzącego go nienawistnym wzrokiem Kowboja: – Prześlij je Violi i każ jej przygotować samolot.

– Jesteś wcieleniem zła – wysyczał Major, kończąc połączenie.

– I za to właśnie mnie kochasz.

† † †

– Chyba można to lądowanie uznać za generalnie udane. – Boss pomacał ostrożnie rosnącego mu wesoło na czole guza, po czym zaczął powoli pełznąc w stronę włazu: – Tylko gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy?

Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz rzucił mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, po czym pokręcił głową, prychając przy tym z niesmakiem. Fakt, może i po raz kolejny przeżyli wykręcony przez samych siebie numer, jednakże w jego skromnej opinii, jeśli się opuszczało stały grunt samolotem, zaś powracało się nań wewnątrz cholernego _CZOŁGU_ , nie można było takiego obrotu spraw uznać za w pełni pomyślny. Zwłaszcza, że pomiędzy zmianą pojazdów komplikacji napotkali co niemiara i większość z nich musieli pokonać przy pomocy kolejnej prototypowej broni, której żaden z nich nie zamierzał nigdy więcej do ręki wziąć, jeśli to nie będzie absolutnie konieczne. Fakt, niemożliwe do opisania zniszczenia oraz znaczące luki w zasobach ludzkich i sprzęcie należącym do STAG-u były niezmiernie pocieszające, dalej jednak daleko mu było do ekstazy, którą najwyraźniej przeżywał jego szurnięty przełożony.

– Zobaczmy, co tu się… – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wystawił głowę na zewnątrz, rozglądając się z pogodnym uśmiechem, jednak po chwili mina mu zrzedła: – I chuj bombki strzelił.

– Co się… – Przesunął go na bok, by na własne oczy zobaczyć, w co się tym razem wpakowali: – … To już przegięcie pały.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, miał ochotę użyć o wiele bardziej dosadnych wyrazów, jednak na wszelki wypadek powstrzymał się przed puszczeniem wiązanki, bowiem musiałby ją kontynuować przez następne dwie godziny z okładem. Rozumiał, że ich przygody w Steelport różniły się od tego, co zapamiętali ze starego, dobrego Stilwater i przez większość czasu owa odmiana nawet mu się podobała. Szalone, wręcz brutalne teleturnieje, gigantyczne klony agenta KGB, dziwaczne giwery strzelające ośmiornicami, tandetny aktorzyna grający w nie mniej tandetnym serialu o wampirach – wszystko to przyjmował z właściwym sobie stoickim spokojem oraz, co więcej, był żywo zainteresowany każdym kolejnym urozmaiceniem tego typu. Jednak każdy obłęd powinien mieć pewne nieprzekraczalne granice, na co nikt najwyraźniej w świecie nie wziął tym razem poprawki. Ktokolwiek odpowiadał za pisanie scenariusza, zwyczajnie pojechał po bandzie.

– Zombie? – Obrócił się ku swemu coraz bardziej spłoszonemu kochaniu, które z pewnym zakłopotaniem przygryzało dolną wargę: – Naprawdę?!

– Ups? – Szef rozłożył bezradnie ręce, starając się zastosować numer ze szczenięcymi oczami.

– Ty się będziesz z tego spowiadał. – Chwycił go za gacie i pociągnął z powrotem do wnętrza czołgu: – Wracamy do domu i sam powiesz DeWynter, co zmalowałeś.

 


	5. Zombie Attack

– _Nienawidzę zombie_ – stwierdził z przekonaniem Boss, choć należało przyznać, że filtr maski ochronnej mocno zniekształcał jego głos. – _Ohyda._

– _Och, to właśnie dlatego spędziłeś tyle godzin przy Zombie Uprising?_ – Ton jego zastępcy wręcz ociekał zjadliwością.

– _No wiesz, z miłości ich nie zabijałem._

– _Słuszna uwaga._

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Viola byłaby o _wiele_ szczęśliwsza, gdyby jednak nie musiała słuchać przez radio ich czczych pogaduszek, jednak cóż – nie można mieć wszystkiego. Inna sprawa, że pełen komfort psychiczny osiągnęłaby wyłącznie w sytuacji, w której ci dwaj postrzeleńcy nie doprowadziliby do wysypu zombie, nie traktowali burmistrza jak swojego zioma od palenia trawy i, być może powinna to wymienić w pierwszej kolejności, nie zabierali jej ze sobą na takie akcje. Jednakże, skoro już tutaj była, równie dobrze mogła rozwalić tyle tych rzężących abominacji, ile tylko zdoła. Musiała nawet przyznać, że owo zajęcie było szalenie satysfakcjonujące i być może miało nawet jakieś właściwości terapeutyczne – już dawno nie miała okazji by całkowicie na legalu zapakować parę kulek w łeb czemuś, co budziło w niej tak przemożny wstręt. Och, żeby jeszcze choć jeden z tych potworków przypominał Killbane'a…

– Kawaleria przybyła! – Kierownik sprawnie niczym małpa wdrapał się na kontener, na którym stała: – Cała jesteś?

– Póki co, tak. – Kiwnęła głową: – Gdzie Kowboj?

– Tutaj. – Major wystawił głowę znad krawędzi i uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Gotowa do drogi?

– Owszem. – Przeładowała broń i już miała ruszyć za nimi, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że widziała coś, czego wcale nie powinna była móc zobaczyć: – Czemu nie masz maski!?

Obaj kryminaliści popatrzyli po sobie z pewnym zmieszaniem, jakby wiedzieli, że to, co mają do powiedzenia, na pewno jej się nie spodoba. Cóż, nie będzie to pierwszy raz, gdy pożałuje odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytanie, jednak powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do tej sytuacji – z tymi dwoma nygusami w ramach pracodawców nie powinna liczyć na nic więcej. Ba, nawet dotarła do etapu, w którym potrafiła takie rewelacje przełknąć bez pomocy drinka, a to już było coś, czyż nie?

– On… Nie potrzebuje – odparł dyplomatycznie Najświętszy Spośród Świętych.

– Dlaczego? – Uniosła podejrzliwie jedną brew: – Bo jest mutantem?

Rudowłosy gangster przewrócił teatralnie swymi obdarzonymi pionowymi źrenicami oczami i westchnął rozdzierająco niczym _prima donna_. Szef dźgnął go palcem pod żebro i fuknął cicho, jednak nic nie powiedział na temat jego zachowania.

– Nie. – Boss starał się zachować powagę: – Po prostu on ma kapelusz.

– … Słucham? – Czuła, że mimo wszelkich starań zaraz ją siły opuszczą.

– No, takie są zasady BHP. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych rozłożył bezradnie ręce: – Albo się nosi maskę przeciwgazową, albo kowbojski kapelusz, nigdy oba naraz. Ja wiem, że to przypomina dziwny błąd z gry komputerowej, ale nic nie możemy na to poradzić.

– Wiesz co? Dobra. – Viola pomasowała swą obolałą skroń: – Dobra. Przyjmuję to na wiarę. W sumie już przy słowie „zombie” powinnam była przestać się czymkolwiek przejmować. Po prostu lećmy z tym koksem i miejmy to już za sobą.

– Amen. – Dawny ochroniarz kiwnął głową: – Ruszamy.

† † †

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przepuściłeś okazję posiadania własnej armii zombie.

Kierownik powoli uchylił jeden ze spoczywających na jego powiekach plasterków ogórka i podejrzliwie łypnął na Kirrlova, który najwyraźniej w świecie nie miał za grosz szacunku dla relaksacyjnego aspektu zabiegów upiększających. Profan…

– Zombie już mam – mruknął niechętnie, moszcząc się wygodniej na leżance. – Nazywają się „fani” i mam tego towaru od zajebania.

– Słuszna uwaga. – Olega zawsze było łatwo ugłaskać, zwłaszcza, gdy się używało w miarę sensownych argumentów: – Choć i tak trochę szkoda.

– Starożytne przysłowie mówi „Nie pozwalaj istnieć broni, której nie chcesz, by użyto przeciwko tobie”. – Szef pozwolił ogórkowi zajęć jego poprzednie miejsce i westchnął głęboko: – A teraz wybacz, dalej mi trochę niedobrze od tego podtrucia i chciałbym nieco odpocząć.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że te chemikalia mogły ci zaszkodzić na tyle, by rozpoczęła się transformacja? – Dawny agent KGB nie brzmiał na przekonanego.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Ale jeśli któregoś dnia obudzę się jako zombie, zrozumiesz, czemu zatopiłem ten chłam w cholerę.

 


	6. A Remote Chance

Musiał przyznać, że aranżowanie kolizji pojazdów lądowych, wodnych oraz powietrznych przy użyciu zaawansowanego technicznie sprzętu było jednym z bardziej wyszukanych sposobów usuwania sobie z drogi niepotrzebnej konkurencji, jednak też nie zamierzał z tego powodu marudzić. Jeśli mieli się spotkać z Killbanem na ringu i go ostatecznie skompromitować, zwyczajnie musieli się uciec do podstępu – facet mimo wszystko był zbyt cwany, by zgodzić się na pojedynek z nimi, jeśli nie będzie miał innego wyboru. W takim wypadku wyeliminowanie pozostałych uczestników „Mordowni” było jedynym rozwiązaniem. Nie chodziło o to, że takie podejście do tematu jakoś ich uwierało pod względem moralnym czy coś w tym guście, po prostu po raz pierwszy zabierali się do całej sprawy aż tak subtelnie.

– Nie jestem pewien czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. – Angel łypnął podejrzliwie w stronę swego zwierzchnika, który z dziecięcą ciekawością przyglądał się przywiezionej przez Kinzie zabawce służącej do przejmowania kontroli nad układem sterowniczym: – Ty masz o wiele lepszego cela.

Z czym jak z czym, ale z _tym_ stwierdzeniem Kowboj nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Marna koordynacja ręka-oko była jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych cech jego ukochanego, jednak na całe szczęście w tym przedsięwzięciu precyzja nie była aż tak ważna, by się nią przejmować. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, ile można jeździć po kimś z takiego powodu? Owszem, było to przez pewien czas zabawne, ale opowiadanie w kółko tego samego dowcipu w pewnym momencie może się zwyczajnie zrobić nużące.

– I jestem też lepszym pilotem, dlatego nie posadzę go za sterami – stwierdził kategorycznie, po raz kolejny sprawdzając, czy tym razem mają właściwą ilość spadochronów. – Poza tym, przecież widziałeś jak on prowadzi. Dla niego spowodowanie wiarygodnego wypadku to pestka. Nikt nie będzie nic podejrzewał, uwierz mi. A na pewno nie Pryor.

 


	7. 3 Count Beat Down

Wprawdzie Szef nigdy nie potrzebował okazji do zakupów odzieżowych – na obecnym etapie podboju miasta nie musiał się liczyć z kosztami czegokolwiek – jednak musiał przyznać, że nabycie odpowiedniego stroju do walki w „Mordowni” napawało go pewną ekscytacją. Tak, dalej wręcz nienawidził wszelkiego rodzaju ubrań sportowych, jeśli jednak miał dać temu bydlakowi do zrozumienia, kto jest największym kozakiem na dzielnicy, musiał wyglądać tak dobrze, jak to tylko było możliwe. Dlatego też udał się do „Udawajmy”, gdzie wraz z Kowbojem znaleźli się w magicznej krainie spandeksu i kolorów tak krzykliwych, że aż mu mowę odjęło. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu.

– _Posłuchaj…_ – Angel wydawał się być jeszcze poważniejszy niż miało to miejsce zazwyczaj, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało kłopoty: – _Nie możesz walczyć z Killbanem._

– O czym ty mówisz, do cholery? – spytał, na chwilę odrywając się od podziwiania wątpliwej urody majtek zakładanych na spodnie.

– _Tutaj chodzi o honor._ – De LaMuerte z trudem produkował długie zdania, więc należało mu wybaczyć: – _Mój honor._

– Pieprzyć honor, trzeba pozbyć się tego drania. – Nigdy nie przepadał za nanoszeniem zmian na plan w ostatniej chwili (chyba, że on o tym decydował), dlatego też kręcenie jego podwładnego niespecjalnie mu się podobało.

– _I sądzisz, że dasz radę to zrobić?_ – Dawny zapaśnik aż lekko podniósł głos: – _Ty przecież nie odróżniasz bloku od chwytu._

– To nie było zbyt miłe. – Może nie należał do najwyższej półki zawodników MMA, ale tytuł mistrza nielegalnych walk Stilwater nie wziął się sam z siebie.

– _Zaufaj mi, ja dam radę._

_Ach… Tutaj jest pies pogrzebany…_

– Czy to naprawdę jest dla ciebie aż takie ważne? – Uśmiechnął się z pewnym rozczuleniem.

– _Nie ma nic ważniejszego._

– Zatem musimy ziścić twoje marzenia. – Z jakiegoś powodu perspektywa uczynienia czegoś tak istotnego dla ich ulubionego zapaśnika sprawiała, że czuł się wyjątkowo… Wzruszony.

– _Spotkaj się ze mną w „Trójce”. Razem uda nam się to załatwić._

Od ich pierwszego spotkania Boss uważał Angela za osobę niezwykle wręcz cichą i opanowaną, co było konsekwentnie potwierdzane podczas ich kolejnych spotkań. Fakt, facet onegdaj współpracował z Killbanem i miewał naprawdę _interesujące_ pomysły w zakresie metodyki szkolenia, ale poza tym sprawiał wrażenie osobnika będącego ucieleśnieniem stoicyzmu. Co więcej, jego wrodzona niechęć do używania nadmiaru sylab jedynie umacniała wszystkich w wierze, iż właśnie takie jest jego prawdziwe oblicze. Jedyną skazą na tym niespecjalnie porywającym wizerunku były zniszczone podobizny Pryora, jakie w sporych ilościach można było znaleźć w zamieszkiwanym przez zapaśnika zniszczonym kasynie – widać było, że De LaMuerte pastwił się nad nimi z zaciętością, o którą trudno go było na co dzień podejrzewać. Nic zatem dziwnego, że większość osób (w tym również i Boss) dało się nabrać i uznało jego wyważoną naturę za coś właściwego jego charakterowi. Gdy jednak Kierownik zaczął uważniej się przyglądać swemu nowemu towarzyszowi, zrozumiał, że owa fasada buddyjskiego mnicha tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej – gdzieś tam w dole, pod grubymi warstwami popiołu beznadziei, upokorzenia oraz zobojętnienia wciąż tli się iskra czekająca tylko na to, by móc znów buchnąć jasnym płomieniem tryumfu i pasji.

To właśnie dlatego zgodził się pomóc swemu, co tu dużo mówić, przyjacielowi w ponownych narodzinach Anioła Śmierci. Tak, dzięki temu zabiegowi ich szansa na zniszczenie Killbane'a gwałtownie wzrosła, jednak to nie dlatego zdecydował się na ów gest. Podobnie nie chciał, by Angel miał u niego dług wdzięczności – co ciekawe, podobna myśl mu nawet w głowie nie postała. Zwyczajnie chciał zrobić dla niego coś dobrego, sprawić, by niegdysiejszy wojownik odzyskał utracone sens życia, godność oraz zapał, których tak bardzo mu do tej pory brakowało. Być może brzmiało to sentymentalnie, ale przyjemnie było tak dla odmiany zrobić coś zwyczajnie dobrego. Wprawdzie dokonane przy okazji zniszczenia oraz spuszczony wpierdol złamały to aż mdlące uczucie słodkości, niemniej fakt pozostawał faktem – udzielenie komuś bezinteresownej pomocy dało Przywódcy Świętych satysfakcję, której istnienia do tej pory nawet nie podejrzewał. Zwłaszcza, że doskonale rozumiał uczucia Angela – lepiej niż inni wiedział, jak to jest utracić wszystko, co się posiadało i jak trudno jest się po takim ciosie podnieść. On miał Kowboja, Gata, Shaundi i Pierce'a, zaś De LaMuerete był na tym świecie całkiem sam i nie miał się na kim oprzeć w trudnych chwilach. Z jednej strony takie klimaty strasznie Szefowi nie pasowały (w końcu był mordercą i złodziejem, do jasnej cholery, nie jakimś herosem z Koziej Wólki), z drugiej zaś… Z chęcią by owo doświadczenie powtórzył.

– Rybko? – Major popatrzył na niego z pewnym zmieszaniem: – Wszystko w porządku?

– Hm? – Na chwilę oderwał się od obserwowania szalejącego z radości zapaśnika: – A czemu pytasz?

– A bo ci się dziwnie gęba śmieje. – W zielonych oczach zapłonęły figlarne iskierki.

– To nic. – Pokręcił głową: – Po prostu… Miło tak na niego patrzeć, kiedy wreszcie jest szczęśliwy, nie uważasz?

– Owszem. – Rudowłosy gangster zaśmiał się i objął go ramieniem: – Ale jego nijak nie damy rady adoptować.

– Jakoś się będę z tym musiał pogodzić.

 


	8. Murderbrawl XXXI

– Jakiej Pierce jest w ogóle orientacji?

Szef miał w swoim zwyczaju zadawać pytania, które nijak nie miały się do aktualnej sytuacji, w związku z czym Kowboj musiał się naprawdę ostro nakminić, co jego ukochanego naprowadziło na ten mocno osobliwy tok rozumowania. Nie, żeby miał pole do popisu – przebieralnia dla zawodników biorących udział w „Mordowni” oraz obcisłe wdzianka zapaśników może i komuś mogły się kojarzyć z pożyciem oraz innymi tego typu kwestiami, jednak stosunek Bossa do wszelkiej maści ubrań sportowych, nawet tego rodzaju, był wysoce negatywny, w związku z czym był to bez wątpienia fałszywy trop. Co zatem mogło go skłonić do tego typu przemyśleń? Cóż, nie ma sensu zgadywać…

– A czemu pytasz? – Z niechęcią zdjął okulary i sięgnął po kolorową maskę.

– A tak mi się przypomniało… – Kierownik wzruszył ramionami, wiążąc swoją wiechę warkoczyków w coś, co przypominało linę okrętową, po czym sięgnął po spodenki z lajkry: – Pamiętasz jak raz dla jaj poszliśmy oglądać striptizerki w barze?

– W Stilwater? Pamiętam. – Pokiwał głową.

– No i wtedy przybiegł Pierce, już nie pamiętam z czym dokładnie, stanął jak wryty i przez cały czas, kiedy z nami rozmawiał, wpatrywał się w buty tańczącej dla nas dziewczyny. – Kierownik podskoczył kilka razy, usiłując wcisnąć swój perfekcyjny tyłek w nieco za małe gatki: – Niby zwykle usiłował flirtować z kobietami, ale wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać…

– Moment. – Dawny ochroniarz postanowił przerwać ten wywód, nim będzie za późno: – Czy to ma jakieś kluczowe znaczenie?

– Co? – W fioletowych oczach pojawiło się niewinne zdziwienie: – Nie. Tak tylko sobie dumam.

– Aha. – Przekonawszy się, że całość nie zmierza w jakimś podejrzanym kierunku, poczuł się o wiele spokojniejszy i doszedł do wniosku, że dla zabicia czasu równie dobrze może podjąć ten temat: – I co ci wyszło?

– Że nie jestem pewien. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wzruszył ramionami: – No bo popatrz. Większość gangu to kobity i w dodatku mocno roznegliżowane. A on co? A on większość czasu spędza albo z Zimosem, albo Olegiem.

– … W sumie racja. – Major zmarszczył brwi: – I chyba jest jedynym facetem w tym stanie, który nie zarywał do Shaundi.

– Ale wiecie o tym, że dwóch facetów może spędzać ze sobą czas i nie być _wami_? – Angel wychylił się zza rzędu szafek i rzucił im mocno podejrzliwe spojrzenie: – Istnieje coś takiego jak przyjaźń i partnerstwo w interesach.

– Jakoś się w branży nie spotkałem. – Szef uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo paskudnie.

W sumie coś w tym było. Do tej pory zwykle przywódcy występujących w tercetach egzotycznych gangów zwykle byli jakoś ze sobą powiązani. Opcją pierwszą było pokrewieństwo, tak jak na przykład w wypadku kuzynów Sharpa i Price'a z Westside Rollerz, stojących na czele Los Carnales braci Lopez, dwóch pokoleń rodziny Akuji z Roninów czy chociażby sióstr DeWynter, które rządziły Jutrzenką przed zawiązaniem się Syndykatu. Drugi wariant to mniej lub bardziej określone pary kochanków takie jak niegdysiejsze szefostwo Vice Kings w osobach Tanyi i Warrena i oczywiście niesławne duo, czyli Maero i Jessica z Bractwa. Pozostałe gangi… Cóż. Wprawdzie istniała spora szansa, że Generał oraz Pan Słoneczko spędzali czas _wyłącznie_ na wspólnym paleniu Pyłu Loa, jednak wieść gminna niosła, że w tej limuzynie działy się o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy niż tylko narkotyzowanie się. Miller, mimo iż był wciąż walczącą z pryszczami pierdołą, rządził Deckerami sam, choć onegdaj Kinzie wspomniała, że chłopaczyna miał dziewczynę i nawet zrobiła jej wjazd na twardy dysk. Pozostawali jedynie Luchadorzy…

– Czyli że ty i Killbane nigdy nic? – Rudy rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie: – Dziwne.

– … Niby czemu? – Wrestler przekrzywił głowę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zupełnie, jakby go to mogło przed czymkolwiek uchronić.

– No wiesz, półnadzy, spoceni, ociekający testosteronem faceci w obcisłych ciuszkach… Stały kontakt fizyczny, buzująca w żyłach adrenalina… – Kowboj poruszył znacząco brwiami: – To może budować wymagające rozładowania napięcie.

– To był tylko jeden raz, więc się nie liczy. – Zapaśnik wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i również założył maskę: – Czas na nas.

To był prawdopodobnie jedyny raz, kiedy De LaMuerte zmusił Szefa do zbierania szczęki z podłogi, nie zadawszy mu uprzednio ani jednego ciosu, co Major odnotował w swej pamięci z niezwykle jadowitą satysfakcją. Owszem, kochał tego szaleńca nad życie, jednak nawet jego nieszczęście było dlań ogromną rozrywką. Zwłaszcza, że będzie mógł go potem odpowiednio pocieszyć…

† † †

Niestety, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – wprawdzie Anioł Śmierci dzielnie podjął wyzwanie i zaczął walczyć z ich znienawidzonym wrogiem, jednak dość szybko się okazało, że Killbane miał w rękawie kilka dość naprawdę nieprzyjemnych asów. Ledwie jego przeciwnik wypadł z ringu, a chłoptasie w zielonych rajtkach spuścili mu taki wpierdol, że nieborak nie miał już szans w walce z tym gigantem. Dlatego też, koniec końców, walka wieczorów przebiegała zgodnie z oryginalnymi zamierzeniami i to niesławny Rzeźnik ze Stilwater stanął na udeptanej ziemi, by wyrównać rachunki z Pryorem i pomścić swego przyjaciela. Jego zastępca wraz ze wciąż mocno kulejącym Angelem mieli dopilnować, by nikt więcej nawet nie zbliżył się do areny, co czynili z niemałym entuzjazmem, zwłaszcza, że widownia najwyraźniej w świecie postanowiła im w tym zbożnym dziele dopomóc.

– Ach… – Kowboj podniósł rzucony mu przez tłum pisuar i machnął nim na próbę, uśmiechając się do siebie: – Jak za starych, dobrych czasów…

– Słucham? – De LaMuerte, który mimo złamanej nogi wciąż uparcie spuszczał łomot nadciągającym Luchadorom, przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie: – Walczyliście kiedyś w „Mordowni”?

– A skąd – żachnął się dawny ochroniarz. – Po prostu braliśmy swego czasu udział w nielegalnych bijatykach i Boss nawet wywalczył tytuł mistrza. Nigdy ci o tym nie wspominał?

– Jakoś się nie złożyło – wyznał zapaśnik, przerzucając swego przeciwnika na plecy. – Choć muszę przyznać, że zwykle trudno się tego domyślić. Jakoś… No nie wygląda na profesjonalistę.

– Bo nim nie jest. – Rudowłosy gangster wyszczerzył się paskudnie, po czym zerknął w stronę ringu: – Ale wierz mi, kiedy trzeba, to pokazuje, co potrafi.

Była to szczera prawda. Na co dzień, gdy Kierownik miał swobodny dostęp do takich udogodnień jak broń palna oraz granaty, można było odnieść wrażenie, że traktuje on walkę jak coś w rodzaju niebezpiecznej, ale jednak gry, która nie jest środkiem do realizacji planów, tylko rozrywką samą w sobie. Przypominał wówczas rozpieszczone dziecko, które z uśmiechem na twarzy używa ukochanych zabawek i większość przeciwników nawet nie domyślała się, że to było jego łagodniejsze oblicze. Tak się bowiem składało, że pozbawiony śmiercionośnych gadgetów, Przywódca Świętych pokazywał swoją prawdziwą naturę, jakiej znakami rozpoznawczymi były obnażone kły oraz zakrwawione pięści. Bił, kopał, szarpał oraz gryzł tak długo, aż jego przeciwnik padał martwy na ziemię i absolutnie żadne błagania o litość nie były w stanie go obłaskawić. Dlatego też Killbane, mimo swej pychy i pewności siebie, od samego początku był skazany na sromotną klęskę – może i przypominał niemożliwą do zdobycia górę, jednak tym razem przyszło mu się zmierzyć nie z człowiekiem, lecz prawdziwym potworem.

Cała sala ryknęła w ekstatycznym uniesieniu gdy Rzeźnik ze Stilwater wyprostował się dumnie, z tryumfalnym okrzykiem unosząc wysoko nad głowę zdartą z twarzy Pryora maskę. Oto stał przed nimi nowy mistrz, niepokonany wojownik, który z właściwą sobie butą rzucił wyzwanie dotychczasowemu idolowi, po czym bezpardonowo zepchnął go z piedestału, samemu zajmując jego dotychczasowe miejsce, ku uciesze rządnej krwi publiki. Dawid po raz kolejny wygrał z Goliatem i teraz Szef, dokładnie tak jak jego biblijny odpowiednik, został właśnie koronowany na króla serc wszystkich tu zebranych.

Jakże piękny i niepokojący był to widok.

Jakże piękny był jego potworny ukochany.

† † †

Szef wciąż czuł buzującą mu w żyłach adrenalinę, gdy upojeni tryumfem wkroczyli do mieszczącego się nad „Trójką” apartamentu. Może i jeszcze nie pokonali Killbane'a do końca – w końcu skurczygnat wciąż dychał – ale ta noc i tak należała do nich. Byli niepokonanymi gladiatorami, którzy mimo przeciwności losu splamili krwią wrogów piasek areny, wdeptali przeciwników w ziemię i wreszcie zasiedli na tronie samego cezara. Nikt nie mógł się z nimi równać, podobnie jak nikt nie był w stanie ich powalić na ziemię. Och, jakże słodkie było to zwycięstwo – niemal tak słodkie, jak wargi Kowboja, który przyparł go do ściany zaraz po tym, jak przekroczyli próg sypialni. W pocałunkach Majora zawsze było coś uzależniającego, zupełnie jakby skóra jego warg była pokryta cienką warstwą narkotyku, co w sumie nie byłoby aż takie dziwne – jeśli ktoś miał pionowe źrenice, można go było bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia podejrzewać o dosłownie wszystko, z produkcją alkaloidów włącznie.

– Jesteś piękny – szepnął dawny ochroniarz, gdy na chwilę oderwali się od siebie.

Boss zaśmiał się cicho i ściągnął sobie z twarzy wciąż zakrywającą ją maskę zapaśniczą, w której walczył z Pryorem. Z niemałą ulgą poczuł na policzku orzeźwiający dotyk świeżego powietrza i pozwolił swoim włosom rozsypać się swobodnie na wszystkie strony. Palce rudego gangstera niemalże od razu wplątały się między ciemne warkoczyki, przeczesując je z namaszczeniem. Kowboj zawsze patrzył na niego tak, jakby miał przed sobą upadłego anioła, w ekstazie chłonąc każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół jego postaci, jednak tego wieczora wydawał się być w prawdziwym transie. Ciężko było zgadnąć, co mogło być przyczyną tak intensywnego uwielbienia, jednak Kierownik nie śmiał o to pytać – z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że każdy dźwięk poza ich wspólnymi jękami rozkoszy oraz przyśpieszonym oddechem skalałby tę chwilę niczym najcięższe bluźnierstwo. Dlatego też ostatecznie nie powiedział nic i zamiast tego zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, jeszcze mocniej go tym samym do siebie przyciskając.

Aż wydał z siebie pełen zaskoczenia, lekko zduszony okrzyk, gdy jego wierny zastępca z dziecinną łatwością podniósł go z ziemi i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łóżka. Szef był pod ogromnym wrażeniem za każdym razem, gdy jego umiłowany mężczyzna dawał popis swej fizycznej siły, toteż i teraz z niekłamaną przyjemnością poddawał się naciskowi usiłujących utrzymać go dłoni. Może i tytuł Rzeźnika ze Stilwater słusznie mu się należał, ale też nigdy nie krył się z tym, jak bardzo lubił być brany w objęcia i obłaskawiany. Tak, uwielbiał walczyć i wygrywać, ale świadomość, iż jest na tym świecie ktoś zdolny do osadzenia go w miejscu, zwyczajnie rozpalała mu zmysły do czerwoności. A już czułość z jaką Major całował niemalże każdy skrawek jego skóry, przytłaczała go kompletnie. Narodził się w paskudnym, ociekającym zgnilizną i pełnym brutalności miejscu, gdzie albo się pożerało, albo się było pożartym, więc nie miał okazji, by przywyknąć do bycia traktowanym z taką delikatnością i uwagą. Do momentu ich spotkania nie miał nikogo, kto aż tak by się o niego troszczył, więc początkowo nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. Jednakże każdy kolejny, pełen uczucia oraz oddania dotyk coraz mocniej utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że właśnie czegoś takiego przez całe życie mu brakowało. Że jedyne, czego tak naprawdę potrzebował, to ktoś, kto będzie nie tylko przy nim, ale także z nim.

Uśmiechnął się błogo, gdy poowijane plastrami palce snajpera wślizgnęły mu się pod zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłe spodnie, stopniowo zsuwając je coraz niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie pozbyły się ich całkowicie. Wprawdzie nie mieli dużo ubrań do zdejmowania (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek mieli), ale i tak Szef z lubością delektował się miniaturowym stripteasem, który jego zastęcpa musiał odstawić, by się oswobodzić z resztek swego zapaśniczego stroju. Kowboj w ruchu był zaiste porywającym widokiem, jak każdy nieokiełznany żywioł, kiedy jednak przykładał wagę to tego _jak_ się porusza… Cóż, jedno należało Matce Naturze przyznać – w tym konkretnym przypadku wiedziała, co robi. Tak perfekcyjny twór zwyczajnie nie miał prawa być dziełem ślepego przypadku, o nie. Tylko starannie zaplanowane działanie mogło powołać do istnienia ten chodzący ideał.

Gdy wreszcie się nacieszył prezentowanym mu widokiem, uśmiechnął się do swego ukochanego na znak, że nie tylko na patrzenie miał ochotę. Pragnął go całym sobą, chciał z całego serca być jeszcze raz przygnieciony jego słodką masą i zanurzyć się w jego znajomym, a jednak podniecającym zapachu. Zaiste, nie było na tym łez padole miejsca wspanialszego, niż ta cudownie ciasna przestrzeń między ciałem Majora a materacem (lub jakąkolwiek inną płaską powierzchnią, niekoniecznie horyzontalną). Zwłaszcza, gdy rzeczone ciało było kompletnie nagie oraz tak przyjemnie ciepłe, jak miało to miejsce w tej chwili. Boss byłby gotów nawet rozpętać wojnę, gdyby w zamian obiecano mu chociaż jedną chwilę z jego umiłowanym zastępcą. W ten sposób na to patrząc, świat miał ogromne szczęście, że dawny ochroniarz miał na tyle dobry charakter, by nie wykorzystywać przywiązania Kierownika w żaden niecny sposób – w innym przypadku cywile mieliby o wiele więcej problemów, niż ktokolwiek mógł to sobie wyobrazić, albowiem nie było takiej rzeczy, której Przywódca Świętych byłby w stanie swemu oblubieńcowi odmówić. Inna sprawa, że gdyby niegdysiejszy ochroniarz miał bardziej podłe usposobienie, Szef nie pokochałby go aż tak bardzo. Najprawdopodobniej.

Z głębokim pomrukiem aprobaty powitał na sobie wilgotny dotyk żelu połączony ze zdecydowanym, ale też szalenie wyważonym i precyzyjnym naciskiem palców, które znały jego ciało już na pamięć. Może i potrafił odgadnąć dalszy przebieg mających się tutaj rozegrać zdarzeń, w końcu już wiele nocy spędzili właśnie w _taki_ sposób, niemniej jednak niezmiennie był podekscytowany perspektywą każdego kolejnego razu. Cóż, na tym polegał urok ich uczucia – niezależnie od tego, jak długo by ze sobą nie byli, wciąż uparcie nie potrafili się sobą nawzajem znudzić, czy to w sypialni, czy poza nią. Być może w ten sposób zasłużyli sobie na miano sentymentalnych głupców, ale nie dbał o to – jedyne, co go interesowało, to wciąż powtarzające się zapewnienia o ich wzajemnym oddaniu oraz gesty owe deklaracje potwierdzające. W świetle powyższego, cudza opinia na ich temat nie miała najmniejszego dlań znaczenia. Choć, nawiasem mówiąc, niewieloma rzeczami się na chwilę obecną przejmował, bowiem ciężko mu było się zajmować zbyt wieloma sprawami, gdy czyjeś zręczne palce opuściły jego ciało, ustępując miejsca temu, czego naprawdę sobie życzył.

Wraz z pierwszym szarpnięciem bioder Majora w umyśle Szefa szefa nastała błoga cisza, a zwykle szaleńczo galopujące myśli przemieniły się w płynny nurt pozbawionego słów i kształtu pragnienia domagającego się coraz więcej i więcej wszystkiego – dotyku, smaku, zapachu oraz ciepła. Całe jego ciało falowało, uporczywie tłocząc oddech do spracowanych płuc, między którymi waliło jak młotem coraz bardziej rozedrgane serce, zaś dłonie w rozgorączkowanym uniesieniu chwytały się wszystkiego, co mogłoby ich właściciela utrzymać w miejscu. Świat zniknął mu z pola widzenia, zakryty zaskakująco ciężkimi powiekami, jednak nadal każdy bodziec z niespodziewaną gwałtownością wdzierał mu się w zmysły, z całą mocą przygniatając go do pogniecionego prześcieradła. Znów dała się zauważyć jego chciwa natura, która kategorycznie żądała dla siebie wszelkich możliwych rozkoszy, jednak nie było w tym nic złego, bowiem tak jak on kochał brać, tak jego mężczyzna uwielbiał dawać.

I rzeczywiście, dał mu wszystko – zapierający dech w piersiach dreszcze, które odbierały mu zdolność do panowania nad sobą, uwodzicielski dotyk spragnionych jego jęków ust, które spijał z wytatuowanych warg niczym nektar, aż wreszcie ofiarował im obu tak upragnione spełnienie, które błogą falą rozlało się po nich niczym nawałnica. Potem, jak zwykle, zapadł ten przyjemnie podnoszący na duchu rodzaj ciszy, który ich utwierdzał w przekonaniu, że niezależnie od tego, co ma się jeszcze w ich życiu wydarzyć, zawsze znajdą sposób, by spleść ze sobą swoje palce i popatrzeć sobie w oczy z takim samym zachwytem, z jakim czynili to od pierwszego spotkania.

 


	9. Three Way

 

Zwykle woleli wszczynać wojnę na własnych warunkach, jednak tym razem nie mogli sobie na podobny luksus pozwolić – Loren wciągnął ich w to wszystko wbrew ich woli i oczekiwaniom, toteż nic dziwnego, że ostateczna bitwa rozpoczęła się bez pytania ich o pozwolenie. Nie, żeby od samego początku mieli świadomość, że to, co się zaczęło od rutynowego napadu na bank, skończy się właśnie dzisiaj – wprawdzie VOTL wpadający im do chałupy przez okno nie był czymś mieszczącym się w uznawanych przez nich ramach normalności, jednak wciąż nie uważali tego za pierwszą oznakę nadchodzącego Armageddonu. Dopiero widok STAGU oraz Luchadorów toczących rozpaczliwą walkę o kontrolę nad miastem dał im co nieco do myślenia – jeśli te dwa stronnictwa wreszcie wzięły się za łby, należało oczekiwać prawdziwej rzezi, w którym to przekonaniu Kinzie ich natychmiastowo utwierdziła. Wedle jej rozeznania, walki trwały dosłownie _wszędzie_ , rozdzierając nieszczęsne Steelport na kawałki niczym nadpsutą padlinę i jedynymi, którzy mogli położyć temu kres, byli właśnie oni. Wprawdzie dość dziwnym się wydawało, że znienawidzony przez władze gang postanowił wejść w rolę stróżów porządku, jednak cóż mogli zrobić? Ktoś w tej sytuacji zwyczajnie musiał zachować się rozsądnie i tym razem wypadło akurat na nich. Dlatego też bez zbędnego marudzenia nieustraszony duet w osobach Szefa i Kowboja ruszył z odsieczą, mając nadzieję, że uda im się to wszystko opanować zanim stanie się coś naprawdę strasznego.

Cóż, łatwiej powiedzieć niż wykonać – wprawdzie robienie z ludzi marmolady mieli niejako we krwi, jednakże gaszenie kolejnych punktów zapalnych przychodziło im z coraz większym trudem, nawet jeśli tak Oleg jak i Pierce dzielnie ich wspierali. Zarówno ludzie Killbane'a jak i Temple'a postanowili przyjść na te balety z najmocniejszym posiadanym uzbrojeniem, mocno komplikując życie tak sobie nawzajem, jak i wszystkim, którzy usiłowali w ten konflikt interweniować. Wprawdzie początkowo jakoś obie radzili, jednak, niezależnie od tego, co wszyscy o nic sądzili, naczelnicy Świętych byli tylko ludźmi, którzy krwawili, męczyli się i, co gorsza, niekiedy tracili nadzieję. Dlatego też nikogo nie zaskoczył fakt, że gdy nadciągała kolejna falanga przeciwników, coś w nich wszystkich sklęsło, jakby nagle stracili całą parę, która ich do tej pory napędzała.

– Wiecie co? Tak sobie myślę, że możemy tutaj wszyscy zginąć. – Washington popatrzył z pewnym przerażeniem na nadjeżdżające czołgi: – Jest coś, co chcielibyście powiedzieć zanim nastąpi koniec?

Major zaklął pod nosem, patrząc na swoje rozorane przez pociski ramię i poprawił kapelusz. Nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażał – miał jeszcze pewne plany zanim przyjdzie im kopnąć w kalendarz. Chciał jeszcze trochę normalnie pożyć, spędzić czas z człowiekiem, którego kochał ponad życie, zestarzeć się… Zgon w zasranym dołku na zasranym polu bitwy w jakimś zasranym mieście nie zaliczał się do jego planów. A jednak to było właśnie to, z czym wbrew swej woli musiał się pogodzić.

– A weź daj mi spokój. – Boss sarknął, przeładowując broń.

Rudy zerknął w jego stronę. Fakt, kto jak kto, ale on nigdy się nie poddawał i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie znał znaczenia tego słowa. Całe jego życie było nieustającą, pełną krwi i ujadania bitwą, więc nic dziwnego, że nie wiedział, jak się składa broń. Poza tym... On naprawdę kochał to, o co walczył. Kochał wszystko to, co udało mu się zdobyć – przyjaciół, mężczyznę swego życia, namiastkę zdrowia psychicznego… Nic dziwnego, że nie zamierzał wywieszać białej flagi. I może oni też nie powinni.

– Ma rację. – Oleg pokiwał głową: – Gdyby Kinzie tu była, wyznałbym jej swoje uczucia.

– CO?! – Pierce popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Walka się jeszcze nie skończyła. Nie podda się. Wóz albo przewóz, jak to mówią, nie ma stania w rozkroku jak ostatni idiota. Muszą walczyć, muszą zwyciężyć i, przede wszystkim, muszą wreszcie przestać się bać.

– No co? – Kirrlov wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się dzieje w okolicy jego zwierzchników: – Rzadko się zdarza, bym znalazł kogoś dorównującego mi intelektem.

Trzeci po Bogu popatrzył na nadciągające posiłki i westchnął. Wprawdzie nadal nie zamierzał umierać, ale być może to była jego ostatnia szansa, by pewne rzeczy zrobić i powiedzieć. Dlatego też, mając nadzieję, że mimo wszystko uda mu się zachować zimną krew, obrócił się w stronę swego ukochanego i, wyjmując wcześniej przygotowany kastet z kieszeni, wreszcie zadał to najważniejsze na świecie pytanie.

– Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Kierownik wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby ktoś mu zajechał przez łeb szpadlem, jednak po chwili udało mu się odzyskać dość przytomności umysłów, by wreszcie jakoś zbornie zareagować. Bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia rzucił się swemu zastępcy na szyję z takim entuzjazmem, że obaj panowie padli na ziemię jak dłudzy, podczas gdy wystrzelony przez czołg laser przeciął powietrze dosłownie tuż nad ich głowami.

– Tak. – Szef pokiwał gorliwie głową między pocałunkami: – Tak!

– Więc pomóż zabić mi tych skurwysynów.

† † †

Boss musiał przyznać, że odpowiednio zmotywowany Kowboj przeistaczał się w coś, czego każdy śmiertelnik powinien się lękać z całego serca. Gdy tylko udało im się od siebie odkleić (a było to dość trudne zadanie), obaj byli tak nabuzowani energią, że nikt nie był w stanie z nimi wygrać. O ile jednak Kierownikowi podobny szał bojowy zdarzał się podejrzanie często, o tyle Major był zwykle o wiele zbyt opanowany na takie rzeczy. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek zamierzał na to marudzić – tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu zrywowi udało im się przetrwać, jak się okazało, ostatnią falę przeciwników i wyjść z całej sprawy zwycięsko.

Niestety, nie był to koniec ich kłopotów. Ledwie udało im się otrząsnąć z pierwszego szoku po wygranej, a już spadły na ich głowy dwie katastrofy. Pierwszą była wieść o tym, iż Killbane zamierza uciec z miasta niczym szczur pierzchający z tonącego okrętu i jest już prawie na lotnisku. Drugą, przekazaną przez samą zastępczynię była Temple'a informacja, iż Kinzie i Shaundi zostały porwane, związane jak prosięta, przewiezione Wyspę Magarac (od kiedy wyspy miały własne imiona?), która już wkrótce wybuchnie w powietrze. Wisienkę na torcie nieszczęść wszelkich stanowił fakt, że ta katastrofa ma pójść na ich konto, ponownie czyniąc z nich najbardziej znienawidzonych przestępców w kraju

– Cholera. – Przywódca Świętych kopnął leżącego u jego stóp trupa, który nijak nie miał szans się obronić przed owym atakiem: – Kurwa, cholera, dupa, dupa, dupa!!!

– Nie damy im zginąć. – Major położył my dłoń na ramieniu, starając się go chociaż minimalnie uspokoić i powstrzymać proces bezczeszczenia zwłok: – Damy radę.

– Wiem – westchnął, gniewnie przeczesując włosy. – Ale nie mogę ścierpieć myśli, że ta szumowina Pryor nam się wywinie. To nie fair!

– Więc jedź za nim. – Dawny ochroniarz uśmiechnął się łagodnie: – Ja się zajmę dziewczynami.

Szef zamarł w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Od czasu gdy został porwany przez Generała oraz Pana Słoneczko, Kowboj nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie zachęcał go do samotnego ruszania na jakąkolwiek akcję, nawet jeśli jego rola miała się ograniczyć do stania z boku i obserwowania rozwoju sytuacji. A przynajmniej nie godził się z takim rozwojem wypadków bez przynajmniej krótkotrwałego konfliktu wewnętrznego. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by nie był pewien zwycięstwa, zawsze ruszali na spotkanie przeznaczenia razem, idąc ramię w ramię jak prawdziwi towarzysze broni. Sądził, że już zawsze tak będzie, że zawsze się będą zmagać we dwóch z każdą stojącą na ich drodze przeszkodą.

– Dorwiesz go. – Rudowłosy gangster ujął jego twarz w dłonie, patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy: – I zabijesz. Ja uratuję Shaundi i Violę. Urządzę tej suce Cyrusa jesień średniowiecza. A potem rzucimy to wszystko w pizdu. Pobierzemy się, przeprowadzimy się do małego, białego domku na przedmieściach i znajdziemy sobie jakieś inne zajęcie. Zgoda?

– Zgoda – odparł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. – Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też. – W zielonych oczach zatańczył pełen ciepła blask: – Ruszaj.

Nie wiedział, co ich obu czeka. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki będzie dzień jutrzejszy. Jednak jednego był w stu procentach pewien – dożyje go. Wymyśli coś, co będą mogli robić we dwóch, podczas gdy cienkie paski metalu obejmą serdeczne palce ich lewych dłoni. Będzie o to walczył ze wszystkich sił, niezależnie do tego, jak ciężki będzie to bój. Wszystko było warte takiej przyszłości i nie zamierzał zmarnować tej szansy.

 


	10. Gangstas in Space

Boss z pewnym niedowierzaniem patrzył na leżącego u jego stóp generała Killbane'a. Tyle stracił, tyle poświęcił… I po co? By w tej ostatecznej bitwie pokonać tego, kto ostatecznie okazał się być jego ojcem? Los jednak potrafił być naprawdę okrutny. Jednak to nie nad sobą płakał – w końcu to nie on, tylko Gat, Kinzie i Shaundi zapłacili najwyższą cenę za to zwycięstwo, które było gorzkie niczym piołun.

– Przybyłem na Marsa by jakoś zarobić na chleb. Nie wychylać się, trzymać z dala od kłopotów… – zaczął, z trudem cedząc te pełne goryczy słowa. – Ale znalazłem coś…

Słyszał jak wszyscy na planie wstrzymali oddech, modląc się, by tym razem nie zapomniał swojej kwestii. Powtarzali to ujęcie już chyba dwudziesty raz i cała ekipa naprawdę, ale to naprawdę chciała już wrócić do domów i odpocząć. Nie, żeby on sam nie miał innych zajęć – w końcu jutro miał nastąpić najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia. Planowali ten ślub już od kilku miesięcy, starannie opracowując każdy detal i obaj nie mogli się doczekać chwili, w której wreszcie powiedzą sobie „tak”.

– Znalazłem coś, co sprawiło, że na nowo chciałem walczyć. – Czuł, jak zapisane w scenariuszu słowa lekko spływają z jego języka: – Wiem, że na wojnie zawsze przegrywamy więcej niż zyskujemy, ale warto było. Zmieniłeś mnie, Killbane, ale nie zniszczyłeś. Teraz już nikt nie zdoła mnie złamać.

– Cięcie! – Reżyser niemalże zerwał się ze swojego stołka, próbując przy tym powstrzymać łzy wzruszenia: – Ludzie, mamy to. Koniec zdjęć!

– Wreszcie. – Shaundi, która już dawno zdążyła się pozbyć swojego kostiumu, podbiegła do niego z kubkiem kawy: – A teraz wyskakuj z tego wdzianka, mamy mało czasu.

– Spokojnie, rybko, przecież wszystko mamy nagrane. – Przewrócił oczami i pozwolił garderobianej zdjąć sobie z głowy hełm: – Nic nie ma prawa pójść źle. No, chyba że Washington zapomni obrączek, ale wtedy osobiście go zabiję.

– A weź se Piercem głowy nie zawracaj. Nie mówię o ślubie. – Popchnęła go w stronę przebieralni: – Legalny Lee ma wreszcie te papiery, o które bił się z ONZ. Wystarczy tylko podpisać i zmienimy się w prywatną komórkę do walki z terroryzmem.

Kierownik uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czując, że wreszcie zaczyna naprawdę wierzyć w to, że jego marzenia się ziszczą. Jutro stanie na ślubnym kobiercu i wyjdzie za mężczyznę ze swych snów wiedząc, że niezależnie od wszystkiego, czeka na nich lepsza przyszłość, niż mogli kiedykolwiek podejrzewać. Ocaliwszy Steelport stali się kimś więcej niż tylko ulicznymi rozrabiakami – przeistoczyli się w prawdziwych bohaterów, których czyny może i nie zaliczały się do najbardziej epickich na świecie, ale na pewno były zajebiste. Ludzie ich kochali, zaś oni… Oni też mogli wreszcie przestać uciekać przed cieniami swej przeszłości. Mogli sobie pozwolić na spokój i szczęście, którego nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć.

Dla czegoś takiego naprawdę warto było walczyć.

 


End file.
